


Баббл-гам

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Написано по заявке «Старое доброе ведьмино проклятие. Нестрашное, но забавное. Превращение в зверушку ведомую или неведомую, или приобретение бесполезной, но прикольной сверхспособности. Короче, и смех, и грех, как говорится))».





	Баббл-гам

**Author's Note:**

> Фик с ЗФБ-2017.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Над головой громко бахнуло.  
      — Дин, ну я же просил! — воскликнул Сэм, пригибаясь пониже.  
      — Извини, — откликнулся Дин, и в его голосе не было ни капли сожаления.  
      Вот засранец!  
      Сэм вздохнул и продолжил вчитываться в побледневший от времени шрифт старого тома. Все-таки библиотека у Бобби что надо — можно найти почти все. Лишь бы поскорее, пока Дин тут все не угваздал.  
      — Я это… на улицу пойду, — тихо сказал Дин.  
      Эта чертова ведьма, с которой им пришлось схлестнуться в Оклахоме, оказалась той еще шутницей. А еще оказалось, что далеко не все ее заклинания и проклятья исчезают с ее смертью. Поэтому теперь, стоило только Дину выпрямить указательный палец, как на его кончике начинал набухать пузырь розовой жвачки. И все набухал и набухал — пока не лопался, оставляя на ближайшей поверхности липкие розовые комки.  
      Когда это произошло впервые, в номере мотеля, Сэм не успел прикрыться и потом битых два часа вычесывал из волос противную массу. Дин, конечно, пообещал, что такого больше не повторится, но Сэм взял на заметку носить бейсболку подстать Бобби и, укладываясь спать, закутываться с головой в одеяло. В конце концов, ноги отмыть куда проще.  
      Когда это случилось в закусочной, где они остановились по пути, братья легко отделались — пока официантки и посетители с визгом прятались под столами, решив, видимо, что это ограбление, они умудрились смыться через заднюю дверь и без особых проблем запрыгнуть в Импалу.  
      Когда при встрече с Бобби Дину пришлось спешно отступить в лабиринт поломанных тачек, чтобы вернуться после громкого хлопка, по уши облепленным жвачкой, Сэм понял, что это совсем не смешно. И даже перестал подкалывать Дина по этому поводу.  
      И вот теперь Сэм сидел, обложившись книгами, пока Дин болтался по свалке автомобилей, которым уже никакие взрывы были не страшны.  
      — Нашел! — наконец воскликнул Сэм, выскакивая на крыльцо и взглядом выискивая брата.  
      Тот встретил его похоронным лицом.  
      — Что? — Сэм опустил книгу, придержав пальцем нужную страницу.  
      — Бобби звонил, похоже, у него проблемы, — лаконично ответил Дин.  
      Проблемы у Бобби оказались непростые. Вендиго — не та тварь, которую можно убить простым «посолить и сжечь». Скорее всего, Бобби просто не успел поджарить мерзавца, прежде чем тот его вырубил и отволок к себе в пещеру.  
      — Горючего хватит, — вынес вердикт Дин, поднимаясь от лежащего на подушке из прелых листьев самодельного огнемета. — Бери его, Сэм, и пойдем по следу.  
      — А ты?  
      — А у меня свое оружие, — и Дин со значением согнул указательный палец.  
      И в итоге Дин всех спас. Нет, сжег вендиго однозначно Сэм, он был в этом уверен.  
      Но чего эта тварь точно не ожидала, так это того, что ее обстреляют кусками жвачки.


End file.
